Forenoon Junction
by ForgetfulMind26
Summary: By candlelight, he doesn't look half bad.. alxed continue at your own cost.


**AN: Do not read if you hate lemons or the pairing of Al and Edward.**

Al stood trembling outside of the door. His hand was held high as he hesitated to knock. "Maybe..he's already asleep.."

Biting his lip his eyes lowered and so did his hand. He stood there gripping the sides of his shorts debating on what he wanted to do at this point. Completely excluding the fact of how strange and uncomfortable it would be if Edward was in the room and happened to open the do-

"Al..?"

Alphonse quickly turned to his left, his face bright red. His brother was making his way over towards him. A towel wrapped securely around his waist. Exposing his stomach and chest, he watched as Ed furiously rubbed at his golden locks with a towel. His attention then turned towards the floor.

"What are you still doing up..?"

This was a relevant question, Al had said he was going to bed about two hours ago. But the thoughts running through his head, ten miles a minute weren't letting him get an ounce of sleep.

"I..couldn't sleep.."

"Oh.." Ed made his way into his dark room, and left the door open.

Al took this as an invitation and closed the door behind him.

They had decided to stay for a night in a nearby inn. They had finally gotten a lead on some crazy man who had gotten his hands on some seriously explosive material.

The sight of a white towel being tossed into a corner brought Al back into reality. "Brother..I have a question.." He watched his brother move to the corner and light a candle to add a bit of light to the room. He looked away from the towel, towards Ed but noticed that he was changing. His eyes quickly darted back towards the towel, his face red, his shorts becoming a bit tighter. He could hear a slight chuckle come from Ed's side of the room.

"What..?" Al said, so quietly he was surprised Ed heard him.

"What's _that_ all about Al..?" He could feel Edward's eyes focused directly on him, but couldn't bring himself to look.

"What are you talking about..?"

Before he could even acknowledge what was going on, Edward was in front of Al, with that devilish smirk on his face.

Al jumped back and hit the door behind him.

"What's the matter Al..? You're shaking..?"

Al swallowed hard, he could feel himself rising and he had no control over it. He then felt a damp hand start too slid up his inner thigh. "B..Brother.."

Edward's arm slowly rose to the side of Al's face. Slowly Al felt himself relax and nudged his brother's hand softly.

"So..what was your question..?"

Al could feel his brother's hand resting and gently squeezing at his slender thigh. "If we'd have enough time to do this.."

He tensed up slightly as he felt Edward's hand move from the side of Alphonse's face and plant itself on the door behind him. Ed's head soon lay upon Al's shoulder and he could feel Ed pulling himself closer to Al's body.

"Why wouldn't we..? We always do.." Edward's voice was so collected, yet he could still feel the intensity that boiled behind it.

Al's hand soon shot behind him as Edward's hand slithered into Al's boxers.

His head tilted back as he let out quick moan. He felt Edward grasp his length and slowly start to stroke it up and down.

"You seem to be getting ahead of me tonight, Al.."

Al's eyes soon shifted down towards Edward's. Al watched, his breathing starting to increase, as Ed towered over him, only slightly. He heard Ed's hand leave the door and felt it grasp his. Al knew exactly where it was going. As Edward guided him, Al took the hint and took the towel away from his brother's waist. Slowly reaching out as soon as his hand touched Ed's cock he heard him gasp. It always made Al flinch, no matter what the situation.

A slow grunt came from Edward as he stroked Al a bit faster. Al caught up with his pace and could feel both of their lengths becoming sticky.

"Brother.." Al's eyes narrowed slightly as he waited for Ed to acknowledge him. He saw the smirk cover Ed's face and waited with high anticipation to see what his brother would do next.

"Alright Al.." Ed's hand quickly left Al's length and he couldn't help but gasp himself. Feverously Edward started to remove Al's clothing. "I'm not letting myself be the only one completely naked.."

Al couldn't help but smirk himself and let go of Ed's cock to help him out with the undressing.

There they stood, in the nude. Nothing but a candle light flickering on a nearby table to give them some type of silhouette. Their breathing was quick, but not as quick as it was going to be.

Edward quickly turned Al around and grabbed him by the hips. Al moaned softly yearning for him to be entered. He slowly felt Edward enter him, and then quickly Edward dove right in causing Al to cringe and let out a quick groan. He felt Edward's grip tighten on his sides and he prepared himself.

Edward slowly started to draw back, but whenever he made a thrust forward, it was hard and quick. This motion soon started to speed up until Al was practically being rammed into the door that he was deathly clinging to.

Moans and panting started to feel the air as the moment they were stuck in started to engulf them.

He felt Edward pull out and make his way to the floor. Al quickly jumped on top of him and started to bounce around on top of him. He gripped tightly at Edward's unbelievably gracious hips and started to quicken his pace. A loud and abrupt moan left Al's lips as Edward quickly grasped Al's length and began to stroke it to the same pace as Al.

His hips were ramming and grinding themselves against Ed's. "Brother..I..I don't know how much longer I can hold on…"

He felt Edward's free arm reach up and he could feel himself being pulled. Al was able to open his eyes slightly to see Edward now face to face with him. Now Edward was thrusting himself into Al again.

"Brother..I'm going to…"

He saw Ed smirk and push Al onto his back. He lifted one of Al's legs into the air and held it tight to his chest. Al could feel the sweat rolling down his neck and chest, his heart was racing. As soon as Ed started to thrust from this position Al's moan got a lot louder and a lot more detached.

"Gguuh.." His fingers scratched and clawed at the ground as he felt his moan start to get caught in his throat and come out a guttural and inaudible speech. His eyes shot open and he looked up at his brother. He could see sweat falling from his chin. The way the candlelight hit his face made him look, amazing. "UUh!!" Al threw his head back and shut his eyes letting himself explode all over. He could feel his cum splatter down on his stomach.

"Mmmmmnn.." And as Edward let his cum cover the insides of his younger brother. The grip on Al's leg soon let up and he felt Edward pull out. The fluids slowly started to run over.

He felt the short breeze from Edward plopping down beside him on the floor.

Al looked over at him then looked back at the ceiling watching the reflection of the candle dance upon it, only the sounds of slowed down breathing hovering in the room now.

"You certainly are the Fullmetal Alchemist…"

"Oh shuddup.." He felt Ed give a very weak but still powerful punch. Al merely giggled and they both broke out into laughter.


End file.
